You Aren't Alone
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Three different people, Two different dreams, One chance. What would happen if Taylor had three children that he brought to Terra Nova to start over instead of just Lucas? What happens when Lucas and his employers try to destroy Terra Nova once and for all? Who are they truly working for? AU story with two main OCs.
1. Chapter 1

You Aren't Alone Chapter 1

ChaoChao: Hi Terra Nova fans, I'm new to writing about this series and plus I just finished watching Terra Nova for the second time and I got this idea.

Disclaimer: ChaoChao does NOT own Terra Nova or anyone/anything that you recognize from the series. She only owns the OCs like Matt, Alex, and the random names of the guards etc. R&R

Enjoy!

"Private, is the terminus up and running yet?" Taylor asked as he walked up with Lieutenant Washington.

"Commander!" the private yelped frantically moving into a salute, making Wash chuckle to herself. "Um..."

Taylor smiled, "Go take a break, Reilly cover for this guy!"

"Yessir!" Reilly said as the new private went back to the rovers.

"I want to be the first to know when this is back up and running." Taylor ordered as he and Wash walked back over to their rover.

"Taylor, do you want me to stay here?" Wash asked making him turn to her as he opened the driver door on the rover.

"Naw, they'll be fine. Lucas hasn't tried anything yet and if he does try something they can handle him." Taylor said as Wash nodded and they both got into the rover to get back to Terra Nova.

"Nice to have you two back." Shannon smirked as the two leaders of the colony jumped out of the rover.

"Nice to be back, I see you didn't burn the place down while we were gone." Wash smirked making Taylor shake his head while chuckling.

The three leaders walked back to the command compound. Taylor sat down behind his desk.

"Do we have any news on Lucas's location, Shannon?" Taylor asked looking at Shannon.

"Nothing yet..." Shannon trailed off as Skylar ran into the room.

"Commander!" Skylar panted.

"What is it?" Taylor ordered with a frown.

"We got a time fracture signal and it's not from Hope Plaza." Skylar said.

"How is that possible?" Wash asked looking at Taylor.

"I have no idea. Let's go, we need the coordinates sent to our comms." Taylor ordered as the three Terra Nova Security officers rushed out of command and got in a rover.

"Yessir." Skylar saluted as he ran off to find the others with the info.

"This is Malcolm, you need to go 10 klicks northeast." Malcolm said over the comms.

"10 klicks, are you sure that's right?" Wash asked.

"Yes, I'm getting a perfect signal." Malcolm said.

"I thought all time fractures can only be 3 klicks from the terminus?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, but apparently that's not true. Malcolm, can you get an aerial view of the area to see if any new colonists arrived?" Taylor said.

"Sorry Taylor, I can't get a clear view with the infrared scanner, there doesn't seem to be any heat...wait!" Malcolm semi-yelled.

"What is it Malcolm?" Taylor asked as slowed the rover down somewhat just in case it was Lucas and his army.

"There's one heat signature." Malcolm said.

"Only one?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah." Malcolm said.

"Why would they only send one person through?" Wash asked.

"I have no idea..." Taylor trailed off. "Malcolm send word to Charlie team to back us up."

"We're already on our way, we're 3 klicks from the location." Stewart said.

"Good, when you get there spread out in pairs and search for this person and take the person into custody and watch your backs until we get there." Taylor ordered as he went full throttle with the rover.

A few minutes later, "This is Charlie Team, we have the subject, Commander." Stewart said.

"Good job, we're rolling up." Taylor said as he stopped the rover and the three officers jumped out and walked over to Stewart.

"Who is it?" Shannon asked as they all walked up to the area where some of Charlie Team was pointing their pulse rifles at someone on the ground.

The person was sitting down in the dirt with plastic wired cuffs gagged and blindfolded.

"We found him like this." Stewart said.

"Why would Hope Plaza send one prisoner through like that?" Shannon asked.

"They wouldn't." Wash said, Taylor nodded.

"Do we know who he is?" Taylor asked with a frown when the guy looked up in Taylor's direction and started trying to speak, but it was muffled.

"You aren't going to like it, Commander..." Stewart said as he walked up to the cuffed guy and lifted the blindfold off the guy's head.

Shannon and Wash pulled out their sonic pistols instantly to aim at the guy's head.

"Lucas?"Shannon asked as Taylor's mouth dropped in shock.

The guy shook his head and mumbled through the gag before getting punched in the face by one of the men of Charlie Team and having the blindfold shoved back on his head.

"How can that not be Lucas when it looks like the fucking bastard?" Drake asked.

Everyone turned to Taylor as he ruffled his hair, "Pack him up, we're taking him back to Terra Nova." Taylor ordered as some of the men tried to grab Lucas's arm.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Shannon asked.

"Probably not, but we can't leave him out here like that and we can't let him go either." Taylor said as they were about to walk away when Lucas started struggling in the mens' vise like grip.

He started screaming and yelling into his gag making the men angry. He kicked two of the soldiers in the knee making him fall back down to the ground.

"Damn that bastard..." the two muttered as the three officers turned back to the commotion.

Lucas stared straight at his father mumbling through the gag and moved his leg to point in the direction of some bushes where he was found at.

"Load him up, Wash help them." Taylor ordered as they grabbed Lucas securely, who tried to break free again while looking in the direction of the bushes.

"Taylor, I think he's trying to say something is in the bushes." Shannon said as he stepped over to the bushes, making everyone stop in place watching him.

"Taylor, there's a box here in the brush." Shannon said as Taylor walked up beside him.

Lucas sighed in relief and relaxed instantly.

"I think he didn't want to leave this box here." Shannon said as they stared at the locked treasure chest shaped box.

"You're probably right...load both of them up and lets get the hell back to Terra Nova." Taylor ordered as he helped Shannon lift the heavy box back to the rover. "I want Lucas watched every second."

They dropped the box inside their rover as Lucas was loaded up in Charlie Team's.

They high tailed it back to Terra Nova. As they stopped just inside the main gates, the Terra Novans grouped up and watched silently as they carried the box out of the rover and watched in shock, terror, and relief as Lucas was escorted out of the second rover with six pulse rifles aimed at him.

Wash and Shannon dropped the box on the ground a few feet away from Lucas as Taylor spoke.

"Take off the blindfold." he ordered.

The blindfold was pulled roughly off his head, making Lucas blink to the bright sunlight as he watched the colonists stare warily at him.

He mumbled through the gag, turning his head towards Taylor.

"Shut it, bastard!" a soldier ordered punching his gut.

Lucas groaned hunched over.

"Take him to the Hold." Taylor ordered as Lucas yelled into his gag and looked frantically around and to his father.

Taylor sighed in frustration and sadness as his son was being dragged away.

Somehow the gag loosen enough so it fell out of his mouth.

"DAD! DAD!" Lucas yelled making everyone turn to him and the guards.

Taylor's eyes widen in surprise at his son's voice as a soldier punched him in the gut again making the twenty five year old grunt in pain as he was dragged towards the Hold.

"STOP!" Taylor ordered as the men stop and Taylor ran over to his son and hugged him tightly with tears in his eyes. "Release him..."

"WHAT?!" all of the colonists and soldiers semi-yelled.

"You've finally lost your mind Taylor." Malcolm said. "It's Lucas who tried to destroy our home."

"I know..." Taylor murmured in Lucas's shoulder.

"I don't think you do." Malcolm stated with a glare.

"Taylor..." Wash said quietly.

"Do it, uncuff him." Taylor ordered.

"Taylor, Malcolm is right we can't release Lucas here inside Terra Nova." Shannon calmly said walking to his side.

"I know Shannon, but this isn't Lucas." Taylor said.

"What?" Shannon asked as Wash stared in surprise looking at the Lucas look alike.

The colonists murmured to themselves confused if it isn't Lucas then who is it and why does he look like the evil physicists?

"It can't be Taylor...he disappeared the same day Lucas was exiled." Wash said.

"It is, I don't know how they survived out there this long..." Taylor said.

"Come on Dad, it's me, Matt." Matt whined.

"I'm very confused." Shannon said.

"Well, good for you but I really have to use the bathroom, since I was freaking kidnapped by my own twin." Matt whined.

"Twin?" Shannon and Malcolm asked while all of the colonists stared at the guy in shock.

"Yeah, you know, two embryos in their mother's womb at the same time, yeah twins, sheriff. Two people that look exactly alike." Matt stated slowly like he was explaining something to a three year old.

"Shut it, Matt, everyone knows what twins are." Taylor smirked.

"Fine, but seriously I need to use the freaking toilet, before you start torturing me for information, Dad." Matt whined with a bright smile as he made his father chuckle.

"It's good to see you alive, Matthew." Wash smiled.

"Thanks, Lieutenant, not so bad yourself." Matt smirked.

Wash cut him loose, Matt rubbed his wrists as he stepped towards the box, making all the soldiers with pulse rifles aim at him.

"Woah. I'm not going to try anything, I don't want to go back with my younger idiot brother." Matt said holding up his hands in surrender.

"It's good to have you back, son." Taylor said as they hugged tightly each other.

"Thanks Dad, for actually getting to me before the slashers came." Matt half smiled.

"Can I see what's in the box, now?" Matt asked as they separated.

"Wait, you don't know what's in it?" Shannon asked as Matt shook his head.

"All I know is that I was sent from 2149 with this box for you, Dad." Matt shrugged ruffling his brown hair in worry as he stared at the box.

"Could it be a bomb?" Wash asked as Reilly stepped closer just in case.

"Did Lucas sent you back here?" Taylor asked looking at his eldest son.

"No he didn't, he was the one who kidnapped me and Alex the day he was exiled. We survived out their together until one day he came back from the jungle without Alex... I was freaking sick and I told him I didn't want Alex to go with him, but they went anyway." Matt explained with a pained and guilty look.

"So Alex is...dead." Taylor said quietly while Matt nodded.

"At least that's what Lucas said, but I don't trust that bastard." Matt growled.

Taylor stared sadly at down at the box, "Help me open it, Matt." he ordered as they kneeled in front of the box and lifted the lid slowly up.

Taylor pulled out a teddy bear with a note tied around its foot, he untied it and opened it.

"Love you Daddy! -A" Matt read over his father's shoulder.

"Dammit...I can't even save my own family." Taylor growled punching the front of the box.

"Get this stuff to Command." Taylor ordered standing up while wiping the dirt off his pants, the soldiers closed it and carried it up the steps as Matt stood up.

"You ready to be a Corporal again." Taylor asked Matt.

"Yeah, as long as I get to stay here in Terra Nova and stop Lucas from destroying our home." Matt said with a salute and a small smile.

"Good, let's get you cleaned up and updated on what's been going on from when you left." Taylor said as he laid an arm across his son's shoulder and they walked up to Command followed by Shannon and Wash.

~o0o0o0o~

"The Raven has arrived." Thomas Farley said to Lucas and Weaver.

"Why aren't our employers coming instead of this Raven?" Weaver complained as a black caped figure walked partly into the half-light stopping so you could see the outline of the figure barely while still being hidden by the shadows of the room.

"It's good to see you again, Raven." Lucas smirked cruelly.

"It's nice to see you still alive, Lucas." the Raven spoke.

"So we came here to speak to some woman when we need to be getting back to Terra Nova to strip the place free of resources for our employers." Weaver glared at the the dark figure.

"They sent you to me, Mr. Weaver, to make sure you do your job flawlessly. If you don't succeed you're both pointless and will be killed on the spot." Raven said.

"Um...uh..." Weaver trailed off nervously fidgeting.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Weaver." the Raven smirked as she stepped closer so they could see the hooded figure clearer.

Her hood darkened her face so it wasn't recognizable.

"We will destroy Terra Nova and my father." Lucas smirked.

"You better because I will not hesitate to kill you both and go to Terra Nova myself to finish this. We need to control the past to control the future. Now, get out of my sight!" she demanded as the two men were escorted away.

"Raven." one of her soldiers said as he and his three other men kneeled before her.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Matthew Taylor has escaped."

She turned quickly around from him and his men in anger.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, we won't let him escape next time."

"There won't be a next time." she ordered as she waved her other soldiers to seize the men. "Kill them, they are useless to our cause anymore."

The men were carried away, the Raven smiled sadly to herself as she walked back into the dark from where she came as the lights shut out behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

You Aren't Alone Chapter 2

ChaoChao: Hi back again, eh! I got some questions about why Wash is alive, well *spoiler*! Kidding don't kill me! Wash is alive because this story takes place a few hours after the episode Within, sorry if I confused some of you. This story is not really going to follow the actual storyline, I'm going to add my own little twist and turns to the plot when I can or come up with them, hehehe...

You're all thinking right know 'dang another story where Wash dies again. Nope. Not in this story! Now you're all doing this face at your screen. o.0 I'll tell you for a fact she will NOT die, but I can't tell you how she survives...yet. We'll get there, I'll explain all of it even Somalia because you're probably wondering about that now, huh? No...I got you wondering now, didn't I? ;)

I actually believe that Wash is still alive even after she was 'shot'. We aren't going to fight or lecture each other about the specifics or physics of the situation, I don't want people sending me hate reviews for my opinion and blah blah etc. either, but I will share my theory with you if you want to listen to it, here we go!

My Theory: We all know that Wash was captured, we all saw that. And people will say 'We heard the shot and saw Wash fall! Haha caught you! You're wrong! Etc.' True...I admit that but this is where you're all mindblown. We HEARD the shot fired but we didn't SEE it hit her. I would also assume he was aiming at her head because come on if you had a prisoner that you were going to execute wouldn't you aim at their head I know I would, but maybe that's just me... Anyway, you'll say 'why did she fall for if she isn't dead?' We saw her shot from Taylor's view (correct me if I'm wrong) and she was facing away from them and plus it wasn't that dark to not see blood on her. When they zoomed in on her body I didn't see any blood on her head or anywhere else (again correct me) so how could she actually be dead? We've seen other people covered in blood why not her? I say they asked her to pretend to die to anger Taylor, when you ask?, I don't know when we were listening to Taylor talk? At the end how come she wasn't seen celebrating with the rest of the people, you ask? I say when the Phoneix Group, the Sixers, and Lucas left for the Badlands they took Wash with them, plus I think there is something going on between Wash and Taylor, you can tell by their faces. I've totally been watching too much Lie to Me... It just may be wishful thinking on my part because she is one of my favorite characters in it...actually they all are, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. Damn you Netflix! It wouldn't have cost you that much money to continue the series! (But I still wuve you, you're awesome like that...)

Now you're thinking she's going to use this stupid theory in this story *deletes page and looks for another story* Again NOPE. I will NOT be using my theory, but she is NOT dieing either. How? I truly don't know, but I'll come up with something I always do! I really don't think this story will be that long, but if people like my ideas and want me to speculate on why they went to the Badlands I'll continue the story! I hope you all stay with me until the end and since this was a super long author's note I'll make the chapter extra long just for you guys, now get reading!

Enjoy!

"It's feels great to be back in uniform!" Matt sighed as he walked out of the bathroom in a soldier uniform, with his beard shaved and some of the longer parts of his hair cut.

"You look a hundred times better than you did when we found you." Wash smirked with her arms cross.

"Yeah, at least you aren't tied up anymore." Shannon smirked, making Taylor chuckle.

"True...so what did I miss when Lucas took me and my awesomeness away from you guys?" Matt smirked as he pulled up a chair in front of his father's desk.

Wash broke out in laughter as Taylor shook his head, "I really don't miss your jokes." Wash said in between laughter.

"Ah come on Lieutenant, you know you missed me!" Matt whined as he winked at her making Wash roll her eyes at the young man.

"Okay, enough messing around. Taylor ordered. "What happened that day?"

"Well..." Matt trailed off.

~Flashback~

"Lucas, what the hell do you think you're doing with this!" Taylor yelled at his youngest son as he crushed papers in his hand after looking at them.

He threw all of the papers and models to the floor.

"I'm doing all of this because of you, choosing me over Mom!" Lucas yelled as he got in Taylor's face.

"Lucas come on, it's not his fault." Matt said trying to calm the two firecrackers.

"Don't you dare side with him!" Lucas yelled as he glared at Matt.

"I'm not siding with anyone." Matt stated as he stepped in between the two men.

"You always side with him, you think of him as some kind of god and you worship the ground he walks on when he let Mom die!" Lucas yelled tears rolling down his face as he pointed a finger in Matt's chest.

"I had no choice!" Taylor yelled.

"You did have a choice!" Lucas stated murderously. "You chose me instead of her. You could have saved her, but didn't because of me!"

Lucas wiped his tears angrily away as he stomped his way out of our house.

"Don't you walk away from me, Lucas!" Taylor yelled as he marched after him.

"Dad, let Lucas calm down some before you talk to him again!" Matt semi-yelled as he followed after his father.

"No, we're going to solve this problem once and for all!" Taylor growled as he and his eldest son followed after Lucas as he went into a brush-covered drainage ditch and through a hole in the gate.

They followed Lucas as he went deeper into the forest.

Taylor rushed forward and tackled Lucas to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Lucas yelled as he tried to punch his dad in the face.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Lucas!" Taylor yelled as he held his son's arms above his head.

"Stop this!" Matt yelled as he pulled their father off his brother.

Lucas got up slowly, waiting like a panther to get the kill for his next meal.

"What do you want me to do, Lucas?" Taylor pleaded, tears silently running down his face.

"There's nothing you can do? You gave that up when you gave up on Mom." Lucas stated with a glare.

"I had to choose you!" Taylor stated with a desperate look.

"You could have chosen Mom! You should have, I wasn't even suppose to happen!" Lucas yelled wiping tears away angrily as he breathed hard.

"How about we just take it easy? Mom wouldn't have wanted us to be fighting about what happened in the past." Matt said.

"How would you know? You were always Dad's splitting image, his fucking mini-me while I was the son that was the weak one that couldn't do anything right in his eyes!" Lucas yelled.

"Dad loves you just like Mom did, Lucas. Now, how about we all just go home and sleep this off, huh?" Matt half smiled as he stepped towards his younger brother.

"Home is gone now..." Lucas stated backing up.

"Lucas, it's just through those trees." Taylor said as he pointed in the direction they came.

Lucas shook his head, "Home is gone for now, but I'll get it back even if I have to destroy Terra Nova in the process." he said as he smirked slightly.

"Over my fucking dead body!" Taylor growled as he tackled Lucas.

"I'm counting on it!" Lucas laughed evilly as blue light surrounded us.

"What the fuck did you do?" Taylor yelled punching Lucas in the cheek.

A soldier appeared with a pistol and aimed it on Taylor. Taylor raised his arms in surrender as he indicated for him to go stand by Matt.

"General Philbrick, nice of you to stop by." Lucas smirked as he stood up, rubbed his cheek and walked to the General's side to smirk at his father and brother.

"This could have been different for us, brother, if you would join us." Lucas stated with a condescending look.

Taylor growled with clench fists, "Lucas come on, this isn't you, let's go home and forget about all of this." Matt pleaded.

Lucas shook his head, "My employers and I are taking Terra Nova, you will both beg me for mercy when you've lost everything." he chuckled as the general smirked slightly too.

"I won't let you get away with this, Lucas." Taylor stated giving his son a lowly and disapproving look.

"I thought you might say that, father!" Lucas smirked.

"But as you said, I have no choice." he laughed maniacally with a shake of his head and a murderous smirk.

"We are taking Terra Nova so give up!" General Philbrick ordered.

"You don't know us very well then because if you did, you would know we don't give up...without a fight!" Taylor yelled as he charged Lucas while Matt instantly tackled Philbrick for the pistol.

Taylor punched Lucas in his gut, making the young man grunt in pain. Lucas then kicked Taylor in his shin and then punched him in the jaw.

One shot made them freeze as they turned to see Matt holding the General's pistol and the said general laying on the now red covered forest floor...dead.

"I-I s-shot h-him." Matt stuttered as his hands shook.

"I can't believe your siding with this bastard, my own brother...my own fucking twin! You'll regret ever betraying me, Matthew Taylor!" Lucas growled his fists clenched at his sides as he death glared at his twin.

Matt's head shot up at his name, his eyes were red and cloudy...dull and glassy. He looked so defeated and conflicted at the same time.

"You did what you had to do, Matt." Taylor stated laying a comforting hand on his eldest son's shoulder as he looked disappointedly at his other son.

"Don't give me that look! You aren't my father and YOU aren't my brother!" Lucas yelled.

"We are family even if you like it or not." Taylor stated as he stared at Lucas with a disapproving frown.

"No NO!" Lucas roared as his whole body shook in anger.

"We are the only family you have left, and you don't even have that anymore! I don't want to ever see your face again, so get the hell away from here, now!" Taylor yelled holding Matt into his chest.

"This isn't over with...it's just beginning." Lucas stated as he stumbled farther into the forest and out of view.

Taylor wiped away stray tears with his fist before getting back to Matt and the dead general in front of him.

"Matt...Matt, listen to me, okay?" Taylor murmured softly as he held his son's face in his hands so he could look directly into his eyes.

Matt nodded quickly, "We need to get rid of the body, okay?"

Matt nodded slowly still in a daze when Boylan came out of some bushes with a shock look.

"What...?" Boylan trailed off looking at the two men, Taylor with a few bruises and Matt covered head to toe in blood as they hugged each other tightly.

Taylor pulled away and pulled on a calm mask more of a facade to stop the worries of his son. He gave Boylan a look, one of desperation and worry.

Boylan nodded slightly as he stepped forward, he heard the whole confrontation and they both knew it.

"Matt, get back to Terra Nova and clean up. I'll help your father clean up this mess, okay there is nothing to worry about?" Boylan smiled softly as he patted Matt's back in comfort as the young brunette nodded and stumbled his way through the brush towards home to wash the blood from his hands...which will always be there no matter how many times he tries to scrub it away.

~Flashback end~

"Matt!" Sky yelled as she ran in and hugged the young man's neck tightly, making the three security officers chuckle slightly.

"Hey, Sky." Matt smiled as he turned to face the teen. "Wow, you've grown up nicely since the last time I've seen you."

"Yeah, where have you been?" Sky asked.

"Good question, we were just getting to that?" Taylor stated with a raised eyebrow in question.

"There's not much I can say about it, only that Lucas's employers aren't the only ones looking to destroy Terra Nova and darkness...lots of darkness." Matt stated with a shiver at the thought.

"That's not much help." Wash stated with a small frown.

"Sorry..." Matt stated with sad look as he lowered his head in shame.

"It's not your fault, they...whoever they are, wouldn't have let you live if you saw where they're based at." Taylor stated with a reassuring smile.

"True..." Matt sighed ruffling his short styled hair.

"How did he kidnap you?"

"Well..."

~Flashback~

Matt walked back into their empty house that his father and twin use to share before everything went down the drain.

"Actually everything has been down the drain since the day Mom was tortured to death..." Matt muttered to himself as he walked into the bathroom and started scrubbing the blood from his skin until it was raw and pink.

"Hey Matt!" a girl chirped walking into the bathroom to see him covered in blood.

"Hey Lexi!" Matt smiled slightly as he held up a hand to say hello.

She stared at him with wide worried eyes, "What the heck happened to you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..." Matt trailed off.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I hate that nickname?" she smirked up to her older brother as she tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

"Too many times to count..." Matt trailed off with a slight smile as she stepped forward to help him clean the blood from his body silently.

They finished quickly as Matt changed into a plain gray shirt and some semi-new looking jeans.

"Haven't seen you in jeans in a while." Lexi smiled and broke out in laughter as Matt started posing randomly for her.

Matt stopped and lifted his sister onto his shoulder as she laughed while playfully kicking him to get free. He dropped her onto one of the couches as he plopped down beside her, chuckling to himself.

They were silently for what seemed like hours before she spoke, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Matt's hand on her leg tightened slightly.

"I-I did something awful..." Matt stated with a conflicting expression.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Lexi stated sitting up and taking her brother's hand in hers.

Matt nodded, "Thanks Lexi." he smiled slightly as he looked up to her face.

"For now, we're going to the market! They're suppose to be setting it up for the first time and I want see what they have, come on!" Lexi smiled as she pulled Matt to his feet and dragged him out of the house.

"Hey slow down, I'm not that young anymore!" Matt laughed as he stumbled over his own two feet as he was still being dragged by his little sister.

"Stop complaining! You're not that old yet." she laughed as they kept running hand in hand happily.

A few hours later back at the Taylor House, the two siblings were laughing at some of the knickknacks they got at the market for being the first people to visit.

"Don't you think this would be perfect for Lucas!" Lexi smiled holding up a mini zebra plushie.

Matt looked up and frowned sadly, "Yeah, it would be..."

She gave him a confused look, "What's wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matt shook his head, "Matthew Nathaniel Taylor, do not lie to me." Lexi glared.

"Lucas is gone, Lexi, he's not coming back." Matt sighed giving in as he dropped his head into his hand.

"He'll be back don't worry, Matty, he loves this place." she half smiled as she laid a hand on her brother's shoulder.

Matt shook his head, "No, he's not coming back EVER, Lex. He can't, not without being killed in the process." Matt stated angrily as he pushed her hand away, stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"But..." she tried to protest when Matt interrupted her.

"There isn't a but, Lex, he can't and he won't come back. He blames Dad for Mom's death. I killed someone because of Lucas's stupidity and hatred of this place." Matt explained with clenched fists looking at his sister's sad face as he was called by their father to go to Command by his comm.

He sighed and ruffled his hair, "I'll be back later, okay?" Matt said as he left to go to Command.

"Okay...see you later..." Lexi muttered as her brother left, the only reply she got was of the door slamming shut...that would be the only answer should would ever get.

~Flashback end~

"After I got back to the house, she was gone and the house was a mess...I was going to go tell you but Lucas knocked me out, that was the last thing I remembered before waking up in a cave with the two of them watching me." Matt explained. "I would have tried getting back sooner, but he tied me up and had Lexi keep an eye on me..."

"Is she really gone?" Wash asked with a sad look while Shannon and Sky gave the other three confused looks.

"Yeah, most likely because Lucas never really cared for our sister even when she was little. He probably left her somewhere out there..." Matt sighed ruffling his hair in anger.

Taylor sat there silently with a sad frown.

"Maybe she's still alive?" Sky suggested.

Taylor shook his head, "I had a hard enough time to survive for 118 days out their alone, and the three of them together were lucky to last years out there alone." Taylor stated. "She's gone by now, anyway, let's just hope her death was quick and painless."

Everyone nodded solemnly, "Now that I filled you in, it would be nice if you guys did the same for me." Matt stated.

"You missed a few pilgrimages, some dinosaur battles, a meteor, weird animals." Sky shrugged.

"Really, what pilgrimage are we on now?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're waiting on the eleventh pilgrimage. They should be arriving in a few days at the terminus since it's fixed now." Taylor explained.

"If they arrive..." Shannon stated, everyone nodded solemnly with a worried look.

"Let's hope that Lucas and Comapny are delayed slightly." Matt stated.

~o0o0o0o~

Weaver walked up next to Lucas from his pacing.

"Don't worry, we'll get in." Lucas smirked as he looked down at the hordes and hordes of armed soldiers. "We have the best army money can buy."

"We better because I definitely don't want to make the Raven angry." Weaver said nervously.

"She isn't life threatening." Lucas smirked playfully. "Why does she scare you?"

"N-No...i-it's just that she's so creepy and all." Weaver tried to explain with a slight shiver as they talked about the mysterious woman.

"We have nothing to worry about, no one will get in our way...not even The Raven." Lucas said as he smirked to himself as he watched their own private army prepare for the attack on Terra Nova.


End file.
